pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin
Category: } |class = }} Alvin (Japanese: アルビン Arubin) is a hailed from the region. From his choice of Pokémon, Alvin specializes in both and Pokémon. 'New Era' 'Sinnoh' Alvin made his first appearance when he was falsely accused of being the perpetrator behind the theft of the from the as the thieves had a , and so did Alvin, and with his Sunflora having run off somewhere, Alvin was the first, and major, suspect, although Alvin continued to deny his involvement. Ryder and the from believed his claims, while the Jenny from continued to accuse him, despite Viridian Jenny's claims that all Trainers with a Sunflora should be investigated, and not only Alvin, although the Eterna Jenny ignored her suggestion. Once the were identified as the true culprits and the Orb was recovered, Alvin was released. After being exonerated of the crime, he explained the mythology behind the Adamant Orb to Ryder, citing the Original Story from the . Alvin later appeared as one of the participants of the , and battled against Ryder in their first official match. Alvin sends out his as his first Pokémon and Ryder sends out his Salamence, which is a type advantage over Roserade. Alvin gets the first move, and tells Roserade to use , which Salamence fails to dodge. Then, Roserade uses , hitting Salamence once again. Salamence falls, and Alvin tells Roserade to use . As Roserade is preparing to launch its Solar Beam, Ryder begs Salamence to stand up and dodge. Roserade launches its Solar Beam, but at the last second, Salamence opens her eyes, and an explosion occurs. Salamence flies out of the smoke, which astonishes both Alvin and Roserade. Ryder tells Salamence to use , and hits Roserade, which knocks Roserade out. Alvin recalls Roserade and sends out . Ryder realizes that Salamence is worn out, so he tells her to use , but Armaldo suddenly uses , causing Salamence to fall back. Then, Armaldo uses , knocking out Salamence. For his next choice, Ryder chooses Happiny. As the battle rages on, both Happiny and Armaldo are running out of steam. Alvin tells Armaldo to use , and Ryder tells Happiny to use . Both attacks collide. Armaldo is out for the count, but with the strong impact of the X-Scissor, Happiny is knocked out too. The match results in a draw. Alvin sends out his last Pokémon, , and Ryder sends out his Mamoswine. Ryder tells Mamoswine to use , and Kricketune counters with , and the impact sends Mamoswine back, although only slightly. Alvin tells Kricketune to use , and Mamoswine falls , falling to the ground. Then, Kricketune uses , and Ryder tells Mamoswine to use its newly learned . Mamoswine dodges the Fury Cutter, and uses continuously, while waking up, and Kricketune counters it with another Fury Cutter. A strong impact from both attacks sends Kricketune flying. Alvin then tells Kricketune to use Sing, but just as it is about to use the move, Ryder tells Mamoswine to use Ice Fang in the ground. The Ice Fang hits the ground and it stamps its feet, using to send Kricketune flying. With the strong power, Kricketune is knocked out, and Ryder is the winner. 'Character' Alvin's is extremely calm and collected. Even in the most tense of situations, such as being arrested for a crime he did not commit, Alvin will always look to the positive side. Alvin is incredibly fascinated about 's history and , which is reflected on his choice of clothing, as Alvin prefers wearing more old-fashioned clothes rather than regular, modern, ones. Aside from his calm nature, Alvin is extremely polite towards anyone he meets, even those who either disagree or confront him, seen as when from angrily interrogated him about his supposed involvement in the theft of the , Alvin politely insisted on his innocence and despite Jenny's constant yelling and angry remarks, Alvin kept his cool and politeness, knowing full well that Jenny only wanted to find the responsible, and fully understood where she was coming from. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' first appeared where it ran off after Alvin was accused of stealing the , due to the thieves also owning a Sunflora. It proved Alvin's innocence by tracking down the , who were the perpetrators behind the theft. Sunflora's known moves are and .}} was the first Pokémon chosen by Alvin during his battle against Ryder at the , where it faced off against Ryder's Salamence. Despite getting the upper hand early on, Roserade's chances of winning quickly became grim as Salamence easily recovered from its relentless attacks and defeated it with a super-effective . Roserade's known moves are , and .}} was the second Pokémon chosen by Alvin during his battle against Ryder at the , where it faced off against Ryder's Salamence. As Salamence was already worn out from its battle against Alvin's Roserade, Armaldo scored an easy win over Salamence, but facing off against Ryder's Happiny, Armaldo struggled, and both Pokémon ultimately knocked each other out of battle. Armaldo's known moves are , and .}} was the final Pokémon chosen by Alvin during his battle against Ryder at the , where it faced off against Ryder's Mamoswine. Despite not being as strong as Mamoswine, Kricketune used its Speed and knowledge of to gain the upper hand, but despite this strategy, Mamoswine's knowledge of quickly ruined Alvin and Kricketune's plans, leading to Kricketune being defeated, eliminating Alvin from the tournament. Kricketune's known moves are , and .}} 'Achievements' 'Badges Obtained' 'Sinnoh Badges' This listing is of the Alvin has obtained in the : * * * * * * * * 'Pokémon League Rankings' Alvin has competed in the following : * - Top 64 Category:Permission tag templates Category:Pokémon Trainers